Demon Spawn
by estelgreenleaf
Summary: Sebastian gets pregnant by someone's mischief. mpreg. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Black Butler.

**A/N: **This is my newest mpreg, it start's with Grell's "Sebastian" day from the doll episode. This is probably not going to be slash, just mpreg. Enjoy!

**Demon Spawn**

"Sebastian, I order you to go for your day with Grell!"

"If you order it sir, then I must do it," Sebastian replied.

Grell came running into the study. He jumped up and glomped Sebastian.

"Oh Bassy! Do you mean it?" he asked, "I get you all to myself for a day?"

Sebastian looked to Ciel as a kind of plea for help. Ciel just shook his head.

"I gave him my word," Ciel said, "and I keep my word."

Grell dragged Sebastian out of the room, looking far too happy for Sebastian's taste. Ciel went back to his work, letting Grell use his butler as he may.

**Elsewhere:**

"Bassy, what shall we do?" Grell asked, "I know, we'll kiss! With tongue!"

Sebastian groaned with revulsion, but his master's orders bound him to do what Grell said.

"Fine."

Grell's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and he hopped up and down like a jackrabbit on speed.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Grell leaned in and captured Sebatian's lips with his own, trying to go savagely quick, but Sebastian kept it slow and steady, which excited Grell even more. Grell pushed Sebastian down onto the bed and began licking his. They went on like that for a long, and after a while, even Sebastian had to admit that it could have been worse.

The next morning, he and Grell parted ways, Grell satisfied and Sebastian feeling a bit dirty.

"How was your day?" Ciel asked with a bit of a smirk.

"Perfectly horrible sir." Sebastian replied, "It's quite cold today, would you like a cup of hot tea?"

"That sounds like a good idea."

Sebastian was glad that Ciel was easily swayed from the subject of his day with the shinigami and he tried to block it out his mind as well.

**Five weeks later:**

Sebastian tried to button his waistcoat where he usually did, but it just wouldn't seem to go on, so he settled for leaving it on the first button and going on with his life. He served Ciel faithfully until it was time to cook dinner. Sebastian was cutting up ingredients and preparing things, but he felt a bit nauseas to tell the truth.

_I wouldn't want to get the young master sick. _he thought.

"Bardroy," he called.

The ex-soldier zipped up to him, looking quite surprised.

"Yeah?"

"I wish for you to prepare dinner for the master tonight. He has called me away on a task and I cannot." he said, figuring a little white lie wouldn't hurt.

"You want me to cook?" Bard asked, "Alright!"

"No flamethrowers, explosions, or fires please." Sebastian said, "it must be edible."

"Got it."

With that, Sebastian went to tidy up the master's chambers and study. He kept at this task for some time, but found himself slowing down after a while.

_This doesn't make any sense. _he thought, _something strange is going on._

That was his last thought before the mansion fell into darkness.

**A/N: **Ooh, cliffhanger! I'm evil…:D Anyway, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Kuroshitsuji.

**A/N: **I was taken back by the overwhelming response to this story! Thank you so much! You guys are great. On another note, if you are reading my other story, "If You Love Something," the link is broken, I'll be fixing it later. Please enjoy!

**Demon Spawn Chapter Two**

Sebastian looked around in the darkness.

"Finny!" he heard Bard yell, "what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" Finny yelled back.

"Let's jus' get the light back!" Mey-Rin said, sounding panicked.

"Sebastian!"

"I'm on my way sir." Sebastian replied to his young master's call.

He made his way to the study, which was also cloaked in darkness. He relit the lamps and a few candles for good measure.

"What happened?"

"I do not know sir."

"Go find out."

"On my way." Sebastian finished and set off.

He checked through the entire house and the grounds, but could find nothing to cause the lamps to go out. He did notice however, that when he walked past a lamp, it dimmed a bit.

_Could I be the cause of this? _he thought.

He shook the thought out of his head and wrote it off as the fact that he was a creature of the dark, not the light.

"Master, I have found no cause of it, however, there were a few open windows and it is quite windy tonight."

"That seems a fine explanation for the time being," Ciel replied, "you may go."

Sebastian bowed and left to his bedroom, noticing that he was feeling completely exhausted, which was quite strange, considering he was barely ever tired, let alone completely wiped out.

Over the next few days, he found himself relying more and more heavily on the other servants of the Phantomhive Manor. He always gave an excuse that he had to do something for the master, or something along those terms. One such time, Bard, Finny, and Mey-Rin were all gathered in the library, supposedly "cleaning."

"Have you noticed something up with Sebastian?" Bard asked.

"Yeah, he seems a bit funny, always rushing out of rooms at something small and things like that," Finny replied.

"And worse, he's been cooking less!" Bard said.

"You don' think something's wrong with him?" Mey-Rin said frantically, not noticing the giant teetering book above her head.

"Mey-Rin! Move!"

"What?"

Finny ran up and pushed her out of the way. They landed on the floor in a heap, just as Ciel walked in.

"I thought you lot were supposed to be cleaning," he remarked.

"We were sir, we just…there was book and—"

"Never mind, have any of you seen Sebastian? He's been acting strange lately."

"Nope."

"We were just talking about that!"

"Have any of you noticed that he keeps leaving very quickly?" Ciel asked

"He always says that he's doing something for you!" Bard replied.

"I've barely had him working on anything!" Ciel said angrily.

**Elsewhere in the mansion:**

Sebastian was getting anxious. He felt sick quite a lot lately, and demons don't get ill. On top of that, he was tired. He had been performing very shoddily for his master and that wasn't right. Then, a thought struck him.

"Grell!" he yelled.

With a thump, the shinigami fell into the room.

"Bassy! You called?" he asked, sickeningly sweet.

"Save it! What did you do to me?"

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Grell asked.

Sebastian grabbed a nearby kitchen knife and held it to Grell's throat. Grell shrieked.

"Now are you aware of what I am talking about?"

Grell thought for a moment.

"Nope, I haven't done anything lately."

"Tell me the truth! I've been getting sick, being completely exhausted, and my clothes aren't fitting properly! What did you do to me?" he said in a very threatening manner.

Suddenly, another figure popped into the room: William T. Spears. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his scythe and walked over to the pair.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to kill another reaper. No matter how much of a burden it would take off of me." he said, "and for paperwork matters, what did that wretch do this time?"

A look of dawning surprise was creeping up on Grell's face.

"Oh Bassy! It worked!" he exclaimed, "I just knew it would!"

"What worked Grell?" Sebastian hissed.

"My reaper spell!" he yelled.

In front of the pair, William put his head in his hands.

"You idiot! Why would you use that?"

"What did he do to me?" Sebastian asked, pointing the knife at Will.

"Well, you see—"

"You're pregnant Bassy! With our child!" Grell said excitedly.

Sebastian turned to look Grell straight in the eyes.

"This had better be a truly horrible joke, reaper, or I will kill you, and even William won't be able to stop me."

Grell gulped.

**A/N: **What did you think? Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Kuroshitsuji

**A/N: **I would've had this up yesterday, but unfortunately, I had the whole thing written out and I accidently deleted it. Enjoy!

Grell backed into a corner as the furious demon advanced on him. Sebastian stood over him, ready to kill the shinigami. Grell's whimpering was not helping his situation and Sebastian began to punch the reaper in all exposed areas.

"Stop! Please…Bassy! Stop!" Grell pleaded

Sebastian's anger began to subside after he had nearly beat Grell to a pulp. William was able to grab a hold of Grell tightly by the collar and drag him to the center of the room.

"I will be taking this wretch back to the base. Rest assured that he will be dealt with. _Very _severely." Will said with a pointed look at Grell.

The other reaper gulped as the two departed in a puff of smoke. Sebastian sat back on the bed, his anger giving way to a feeling of disbelief.

_Demons couldn't get pregnant, could they? Especially not __**male**__ demons!_ he thought, _This is just another twisted prank from that shinigami. Best to ignore it._

Over the next week, Sebastian was forced to eat his words. His symptoms got worse and worse. He was having quite a hard time fulfilling his master's orders.

"Sebastian!"

"Yes young master?"

"It has come to my attention that lately you have not been fulfilling your contract very well," Ciel remarked, "do you have a reason?"

"Well sir, I've been…" Sebastian trailed off.

"Why?" Ciel asked.

"I have no excuse." Sebastian said.

"Sebastian, I order you to tell me!" Ciel said sternly.

The demon knew that he would have to comply with his master's orders, but he needed to find the right words to inform him of his condition. Well, best to come out and say it.

"I am pregnant." Sebastian said.

Ciel's eyes went wide as he struggled to comprehend what his butler had just said.

"You must be joking!" he exclaimed.

"I regret to inform you that I am not joking. I am carrying a child."

"How is that even possible? I mean, you're a male!" Ciel exclaimed.

"I am quite aware of that master. There has been a spell placed upon me that apparently makes it possible." Sebastian said, "I wasn't aware myself until a week ago."

"Whose?" Ciel asked.

"Grell."

That was all that needed to be said.

Meanwhile, outside the door, Bard, Mey-Rin, and Finny were listening in on this conversation. Bard looked up from the door in horror. Not that Sebastian was pregnant, he always knew there was something strange about the man, but that Grell had played a part in it.

"Woah, hold up! I thought Sebastian was into women!" he said.

"I guess not," Finny replied, "but really, what difference does it make?"

Mey-Rin was visibly upset, no doubt thinking that her chances with Sebastian were completely gone by now.

"I guess it doesn't make that much of a difference. But it's still a shock. And with Grell?"

"You never know what people are into, I guess." Finny replied.

**A/N: **Oh no, now they think Sebastian is with Grell! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Black Butler

**A/N: **Sorry for the long break, I've been quite sick, so my brain hasn't been working properly, but I'm back now. I have a good idea for the next chapter which may or may not happen tomorrow. I do have a bit of writer's block, so any ideas you could give would be absolutely brilliant. Enjoy!

**Demon Spawn Chapter Four**

Sebastian now had a hard time protecting his master as he should have, but Ciel was surprisingly alright with it. It might have been the shock, because truthfully, he was only a twelve year old boy. Sebastian was getting particularly embarrassed of the fact that the top part of his uniform was getting a bit more pronounced. William popped down into the study one day, for once without his scythe.

"What do you want reaper?" Sebastian growled.

"I am not here to torment you, merely to offer you an option," Will responded.

"I am not interested in your 'option,'" he replied.

"You might want to hear it first," William said, and without waiting, he launched into an explanation, "we have a doctor at the reaper hall that is specially equipped for this…situation. We had one trained in case some idiot decided to use the spell again."

The demon seemed very reluctant to accept any help from the reaper.

"Why can't you just remove it?"

"The results of the last time we tried to do this were…les than satisfactory."

"Do it anyway." Sebastian insisted.

"No." Will answered simply, "as much as I may hate demon scum like you, you do manage to keep Grell under control much better than I can."

"I don't care."

"Well, think about it." And with that, William left.

**Later that evening:**

"Sebastian," Ciel said quietly to the demon standing in front of him.

"Yes, young master?"

"Are you…how are you?" Ciel asked

"I am quite fine," Sebastian lied, trying to veer off from the subject.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely sure."

"Sebastian, I don't want to have to order you."

Sebastian didn't see any way of getting out of the situation.

"I am a bit tired."

"And?" Ciel asked.

"And, I feel quite sick at the moment."

"Sebastian, you may take the rest of the night off." he said.

"I would rather not."

"I'm sure I can get ready for bed on my own for once. Now go, before I change my mind." Ciel said.

"Yes sir." Sebastian bowed and left to his room.

He lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling in misery, trying to shut out the nausea he felt. It didn't work and he soon found himself in the bathroom. He was exhausted and about an hour later, he fell asleep slumped against the bathtub.

**A/N: **Quite undignified, yes? Reviewers get a virtual kitten!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Kuroshitsuji

**A/N: **I was originally going to make this a short filler chapter, but I decided, 'hey, what the hell' and decided to actually accomplish something here. I'm going to try and get a nice big chapter up this weekend, ok?

**Lollypop-Otakuu: **Yes, it's such a rare occurrence isn't it!

**3 akuma 3: **Well then here's a virtual cookie. *hands cookie*

**kareso: **Yay cookie! Here's another chapter!

**Sebassy-chan: **My girlfriend said that you are dead to her. (she's a bit of a CielXSebby fangirl) But I love Grell! Thanks for reviewing!

**Chemical Killjoy13: **I swear you left the same comment on my Snape story…

**ShannySkyGem: **I will try to make the chapters longer, but most of them are very short because I have a very small amount of time to write and post them, I will try to make them longer though. Thanks for reviewing!

Enjoy!

**Demon Spawn Chapter 5**

Sebastian woke up the next morning humiliated at leaving himself in such a vulnerable position.

_I hope no one saw this!_ he prayed.

He picked himself up from the floor and went to get changed. When he checked the clock, Sebastian realized that it was still quite early; Ciel wouldn't need waking up for some time. Still feeling quite sick, he decided to go for a stroll in the gardens, hoping it would calm his uneasy stomach.

Walking out amongst the trees and flowers, he felt better quickly. His nausea had calmed and he found himself actually appreciating the beauty around. Finny did keep a good garden; he just got a bit carried away at times.

Sebastian saw something black peeking out behind some flowers ahead. It twitched and his curiosity peaked. He walked up towards it and it whipped away. He stopped for a second and then jumped around to try and catch it. Sebastian saw what it was and stood very still.

It was a kitten. A cute little black kitten was crouched threatenly behind a daffodil, it's back arched and it was growling. Sebastian chuckled at the whole situation. The little animal thought it was so terrifying!

"I'm sorry to frighten you." he said, holding out a hand for the cat to smell, "it's alright, I won't hurt you."

The kitten crept forward, drawn to the gentle tone of his voice. When the cat felt comfortable, it allowed Sebastian to pet it. He picked it up, and began rubbing it's stomach.

"You're so beautiful, and soft," he remarked.

The cat seemed to appreciate the statement and began to purr in his arms.

"You're quite thin," Sebastian observed, "let's get you inside."

He walked into the manor with the kitten in his arms and brought it to his room. Ciel hadn't said he could keep cats in the house, but he hadn't expressly forbidden it either, Sebastian reasoned.

He left the cat on the bed and went to the kitchen to get it a saucer of milk. The cat lapped at it happily, and when it was done, it began to lick Sebastian's hands.

"I cannot imagine that I taste very good…" he trailed off and let the cat continue.

He left the animal alone and went to wake the master. Sebastian realized that his nausea was nearly gone.

_I guess I just needed a distraction. _He thought

"Rise and shine sir," he said cheerfully, opening the curtains.

Ciel pulled the covers up over his head and groaned. Sebastian let out a laugh and pulled the covers off.

"You must get up sir; you have breakfast, and then dancing lessons and fencing."

Ciel did get up and let Sebastian dress him, albeit with quite a bit of protesting. He went through with his dancing lesson and went to meet Sebastian for fencing. He handed Ciel a rapier and prepared to fight.

"Are you sure?" Ciel asked.

"Of course. En garde!" Sebastian said, getting into fighting stance.

They parried and thrusted back and forth, side-to-side, all over the room, Ciel never scoring a hit on his butler. They took a break for some water and to collect themselves.

"This is pointless!" Ciel exclaimed, "I'll never win against you!"

"Give it one more go master. You may surprise yourself."

They went into the most tense, difficult fight they'd ever done. Sebastian would thrust, Ciel would block, Ciel went for a hit, the demon jumped backwards. The clanging of the two sabers had drawn the other Phantomhive servants to the room, and they were all watching the battle with eager eyes. Then Ciel saw it; Sebastian had left his right side unguarded, exposing a good sized target. He faked a left, which the butler went to block, but Ciel pulled back, turned, and stabbed at Sebastian. Sebastian, unfortunately, had moved just a bit to the right, and Ciel's saber collided dead center on his abdomen.

Searing pain went through Sebastian's stomach and he hit his knees. Ciel's eyes were wide as dinner plates as he saw his butler hit the ground. The other servants were looking around in horror at what was going on, and then Sebastian keeled over and his vision went pitch black.

**A/N: **I'm so evil! Anyway, I'll try to update soon. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Don't own.

**A/N: **I'm sorry, this is a short chapter, but circumstances prevented me from putting up a longer one or getting it posted. I will really try to get up a new chapter soon.

**Demon Spawn Chapter 6**

Grell rushed over to Sebastian, who was still out on the ground.

"He's dead! YOU KILLED HIM!" he yelled at Ciel, tears going down his face.

"Quit with the theatrics," William said to the crying shinigami, "he's breathing. Nonetheless, we have to get him the Reaper Hall."

"Why should I trust you?" Ciel asked aggressively.

"Because if you don't, the child could be lost." William said pointedly.

Ciel pondered the notion in his head, and then nodded his confirmation, "but, you have to take me with you."

"Fine." Will said exasperatedly.

He grabbed hold of the shinigami's arm and they, Sebastian, and the still whimpering Grell disappeared.

* * *

><p>They reappeared in a stark white room filled with beds. William dropped Sebastian unceremoniously onto one of the beds and went to get the medic.<p>

"Bassy, you're going to be alright," Grell said, "I won't let the mean man hurt you!"

"Pathetic." Ciel said, turning away.

The medic came rushing out with Will. He began checking Sebastian over, poking and prodding him with different instruments. It seemed an indication of how dire the situation was that the reaper wasn't disgusted to be treating a demon. Ciel and William stood about ten feet away, trying to pretend that they didn't particularly care what was going on. Grell, as expected, was being overdramatic. After all, he _was _an actress. After a bit, the doctor had a diagnosis.

"The hit was quite a shock to his system. His body was not meant to hold a child," he left unsaid the _obviously _while glaring at Grell, "the saber did not land a direct hit to the fetus; it will be fine, as will the demon."

There it was, the hint of disgust. William picked up on it.

"Get used to him James, you'll be treating him for the duration of the pregnancy." He said.

James glared at him, but said nothing, knowing better than to disobey a direct order, unlike some people.

* * *

><p>Sebastian opened his eyes to see bright lights above him. He put up a hand to shield his eyes, than dropped it when he realized the pain in his midsection.<p>

"Sebastian! I'm so—" Ciel cut himself off, "I mean, I'm pleased you are…still with us."

Sebastian smiled, "Thank you young master. But please, pray tell, what happened?"

"_You _insisted on fencing." Ciel said, "and you did pretty horrible at it."

"Pray forgive my lapse in technique sir." Sebastian answered.

"Bassy! How dare you be so careless with our child!" Grell yelled, running over to the demon and attempting to kiss him.

His attempt was met by a strong hand pushing him away. His face drooped and he walked away. Sebastian got up from the bed, ignoring the doctor who told him not to.

"I will be fine." He said, "after all, if I can't take one hit from my master, what kind of butler would I be?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Kuroshitsuji.

**A/N: **I wrote this entire chapter using just my voice. I got the iPad 3 and I was focusing more on getting it to work then focusing on the chapter, so I'm not really sure where this chapter came from. I apologize for any OOC-ness. Well, I'm so exhausted I'm seeing double. Goodnight and enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Demon Spawn Chapter 7<strong>

"Master, I am quite ready to return home," said Sebastian, walking away from the hospital bed.

"No it's too early!" panicked Grell.

"Shut up." William said.

"You may leave, but be sure to come back if you feel any trouble at all," said the doctor said tightly.

Sebastian and Ciel walked out of Reaper Hall and then Sebastian picked up Ciel and attempted to carry him back to Phantomhive Manor. Grell, who had been following them, wouldn't stand for this and ran up, yelling for Sebastian to set Ciel down.

"Bassy, you are carrying our child! Do not pick him up; I will take you back home!" Yelled Grell.

Grell, true to his word got ahold of both the boy and the demon and teleported them back to the sitting room of Phantomhive Manor,and then left them, albeit sadly.

"Well, Master would you like something to eat." Asked the Butler," I can still prepare quite a few things even in my altered state."

"Very well Sebastian, I would like a creme brûlée brought to me in my study." Commanded Ciel.

The demon nodded and then went to the kitchen. He said about getting out all the ingredients as well as the torch to caramelize the sugar the other servants watched him, particularly Bardroy. He set about mixing everything together with his usual grace. He twirled and danced as he worked as only Sebastian could. In the end, he came out with an exquisite final product to bring up to his master. He set the dessert on one of the fine dishes and brought it up to his master, noticing how tired he felt but ignoring it. After all, what kind of butler would he be if he couldn't just bring dessert to his master?

"Here you are, my Lord," Sebastian said.

"Thank you Sebastian," Ciel said, dipping his spoon through the thin crust of the dessert," you may go."

The Butler bowed and then took his leave. He retired to the study for some quiet reading before he went off to bed. Sebastian pulled out a book of Shakespearean literature and promptly opened it to Julius Caesar.

"You human beings," Sebastian said," if you want a real tragedy have a massacre and slaughter all you people. That's a proper tragedy. Well, I suppose it wouldn't be that much of a tragedy, for the demons after all."

He went to bed chambers and change into his bedclothes, but he didn't sleep, he just lie there thinking, thinking of the future, thinking of the past, thinking of a thousand horrible things he'd done.

' Why am I thinking like this?' Sebastian wondered, 'I'm a demon not some wretched mother. I must just be getting overemotional.'

What hadn't hit him yet, was the fact that he would be a mother, or some form of the word. As he drifted off, the reality still hadn't got to him and it didn't take a genius to realize that it needed to very soon, before he did something absolutely stupid.

When he woke the next morning, he realized two things; one, it was very early, and two, he was quite hungry. So, he went off to the kitchen to find something to eat.

'While I'm at it, I might as well prepare breakfast for everyone' he thought.

Soon the kitchen was hot and filled with the aroma of cooking food. The scent drew all the servants to the room as well as the master a few minutes later. They all watched in awe as butler rushed around making culinary masterpieces.

"Why does he get all the glory? I can cook too!" Bard yelled gruffly, then stomped off and returned with his flamethrower.

Sebastian held out a hand just as the cook returned, said hand was holding a plate covered in breakfast delights. There was fresh egg omelets, all steamy and filled to the brim on the inside with cheese; yogurt, freshly made with the finest berries; and best if all, pancakes, and not just any pancakes, chocolate pancakes.

Ciel's eyes widened comically. He hadn't had chocolate pancakes since before his parents died. Sebastian was in a far too emotional and giving mood. It was quite suspicious, but Ciel decided to run with it, as did the rest of the servants. After all, they were getting to eat the demon's amazing dishes, and who would want to ruin that?

"Mey-rin, would you please go set the dining table up for the young master?" Sebastian asked.

"Of course," she said, and ran off, Bard and Finny following.

They all served Ciel his breakfast, and when he was done, Sebastian allowed them all into the kitchen, where he had prepared extra food for them, as well as a bit for himself. They munched happily on that lazy morning, which was a nice break from the drama ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Kuroshitsuji.

**A/N:** Hello everyone! So, I'm sorry for any OOCness in this chapter, I'm currently sitting in a house filled with paint fumes. Yeah, not fun. But aside from that, it'd e amazing if you all could check out my new blog: http:/ /itssalwaysbeenrockandroll. wordpress. com/ (Just remove the spaces) I might put up fanfiction on there. Well, anyways, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Demon Spawn Chapter 8<strong>

Sebastian was in a great mood. The sun was shining (contrary to popular belief, the fact that he was a demon didn't necessarily mean he hated sunlight. That was vampires) the birds were singing, and he had the after noon off until master Ciel was done with his lessons. He wandered the gardens, picking different flowers to make a beautiful bouquet for the table. He even put a bright red one in his hair.

"Oh Bassy, you do look so dashing in red."

There was a thump and a squeal behind him. He turned to see Grell in a heap on the ground.

"Serves you right." He said, "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to come by to see how my daughter is doing. I do so think it will be a daughter. I can just feel it." Grell replied, "and of course, I wanted to see you Bassy!"

"Well, you can just leave-" Sebastian cut himself off, realizing he felt a bit sorry for the reaper. It was his child too, after all. "Fine. You may stay."

"Really?" Grell asked, jumping up and down like a small child.

"But, you must help me prepare the dining room for the young master."

"Done." Grell said, his eyes wide with excitement, "Can I help with the flowers?"

"If they're not all red."

Grell frolicked off through the bushes and Sebastian rolled his eyes, wondering why he'd ever let the reaper stay. He continued on his way, going to the herb garden and picking some things to garnish tonight's dinner. The basil looked quite nice. Grell skipped up to him, his arms full of flowers. They walked back up to the manor with their respective loads. Grell set all the flowers on the table and began to arrange the flowers into vases while Sebastian went into the kitchen to prepare Ciel's tea. When he came back in, there were four vases set out. Three were decorating the table and one was sitting awkwardly away from the others. Grell picked it up and brought it over to the demon.

"I made one for you Bassy." He said.

Sebastian took it and looked it over, examining the way the flowers were arranged. It really was very gorgeous.

"Thank you Grell."

"See Bassy, I can be a butler, just like you!"

"I doubt that, but you may stay here while I serve the master, as long as you behave." Sebastian offered.

"Of course! When do I ever not behave?" Grell asked, offended.

Sebastian just rolled his eyes, continuing about setting the table.

Ciel walked in and sat down at the table, which was already laid with tea.

"Today we have a sweet hibiscus tea imported from Hawaii."

"Go on then; pour it." Ciel ordered.

"Bad lesson?" Sebastian asked, pouring the tea.

"Terrible. Arian is an idiot."

"Would you like me to find a new professor?"

Ciel gave him a look that said, "do you really have to ask?"

"I'll have it done immediately. English professors are a dime a dozen."

"Sebastian, is there something you're hiding from me?"

"No, my lord."

"Then why is that idiot here?" Ciel asked, jabbing a thumb at Grell.

"He needs to learn how to be a proper butler, much like the last time he was here."

"Why is he _here? _There are other butlers."

"Well, and forgive my immodesty, but I am simply one hell of a butler."

Ciel accepted that answer and went back to his afternoon tea. He finished and Sebastian and Grell cleared up while Ciel went back to his study.

Grell followed Sebastian around, aiding him in his chores. Well, when I say aiding...in truth, he was making things much more difficult. Grell hadn't left, even when Sebastian had prepared for bed. In fact, he tried to climb in bed with the demon. Sebastian tried to push him out, but he was exhausted and had no strength left. After the shinigami promised to stay "appropriate," Sebastian quickly fell asleep.

He woke up the next morning with Grell holding onto him like a big monkey. Cuddling? Sebastian wanted no part of that, so he pried the somehow still sleeping reaper off himself and knocked him off the bed. Strangely, Grell still didn't wake up, and Sebastian went back to sleep, confident that he wouldn't again wake up with some parasite latched onto him.

The next time he woke up, it was to a delicious smell.

"Bassy! I made you breakfast." Grell sang.

Sebastian sat up and surveyed the dish on the tray. It didn't look poisonous.

"Thank you, but I must prepare breakfast for the master."

Grell's face fell and Sebastian felt a bit bad. He took a few bites of the omelet sitting on the plate. It was quite good. Who knew Grell could cook?

"Would you like to help me in the kitchen?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Grell exclaimed.

They set off down to the kitchen, but halfway there, Sebastian wobbled and fell against the wall.

"Bassy! What's wrong?" Grell yelled.

"Grell, please, not so loud. You'll wake everyone. As for myself, I just got a bit dizzy. I will be fine."

While they finished their trek to the kitchen, Grell kept trying to put an arm around Sebastian, but the demon continually smacked it off. They worked their magic together in the kitchen and ended up with a perfect batch of Butterscotch Sticky Buns for Ciel and even a bit left over.

"Where did you learn to cook?" Sebastian asked.

"Will's been teaching me. Why? Is it not good?"

"No. It's very good, which is the reason I asked. Last time you were here, you couldn't even prepare a simple tea."

"I've been practicing! I can make it very good now!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **What did you think? Please review! :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Black Butler.

* * *

><p><strong>Demon Spawn Chapter 9<strong>

"My Lord; a letter came for you this morning, " Sebastian said, holding out a silver tray with an envelope on it.

"Well, what does it say?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian picked up the letter and quickly scanned it.

"There have been a series of strange deaths in London. The queen would like us to investigate them."

"What do you mean by 'strange deaths'?" Ciel asked.

"Apparently, corpses have been found drained of blood, with puncture wounds on their necks." Sebastian answered.

"That sounds like a vampire. "

"Nonsense, vampires are just a myth." Sebastian said.

"We've met Grim Reaper's, ghosts, other demons, and angels, and you find fault with believing in vampires?"

"They simply do not exist."

Ciel glared at him and looked back down at the letter.

"Prepare the carriage," Ciel ordered.

"Of course My Lord," Sebastian replied, bowing.

The ride to London was a quiet one, but by no means peaceful. Ciel's head was filled with ideas and theories on the deaths that they were to investigate and Sebastian was far too nauseous from the bouncing of the carriage think about anything else. When they arrived, the demon launched himself out of the carriage and proceeded to lose his breakfast in the bushes. Ciel, having no clue what was going on, stepped out and called for him.

"Sebastian! Where is that useless – " he cut off as he saw Sebastian staggering back to him and his expression softened, "are you alright?"

"Of course My Lord, I will be. After all, I am simply, "he gulped, "forget that. "

"Well, shall we get going then? "Ciel asked.

They walked to the block it took to get to Scotland Yard. Ciel tried to get information, but the Yarders were less than helpful. It was then the pair realized where they would have to go. The Undertaker. They went through the usual drill of Sebastian telling a joke. The Undertaker showed them a few of the corpses, which were as the Queen had said, white as a lily after losing their vital fluids.

"They're very pretty, aren't they?" the Undertaker asked with a cackle.

"I've got all the information I can get from here, let's go Sebastian," Ciel said.

They left and went to a nearby empty courtyard to mull over the facts they knew. Sebastian pulled out a map of London and plotted all the places where the bodies were found. He let out a gasp as he saw what the connections between them resembled.

"An ankh!" he said.

"A what?" Ciel asked.

"It's a vampiric symbol."

"So vampires do exist?"

"No, it is merely a mythological symbol." Sebastian stated, "although, I do know someone who is quite fond of it."

"You remembered!" a voice called out from behind them, "Miss me, Sebastian?


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Kuroshitsuji.

**A/N: **I'm sorry everyone, I lost the manuscript for this chapter and had to start over.

* * *

><p><strong>Demon Spawn Chapter 10<strong>

A man with a slim figure dressed all in black with a purple cape billowing from his shoulders began making his way towards them.

"Ah, David." Sebastian said, "I can't say I'm pleased to see you again."

"Oh Sebby, always such a joker," The man, apparently called David, answered.

Ciel cleared his throat, rather loudly.

"Do forgive my rudeness, young master." Sebastian stated, "Ciel Phantomhive, this is David Michaelis. He is my brother."

"So you're the famous Ciel! All of Hell is abuzz trying to figure out who has stolen little Sebby's contract!" David said, smiling.

"I see you've finally done what you said you would all those years ago." Sebastian said.

"Do you like them?" David asked, running his tongue over one of his enlarged, vampire-like teeth.

"I can't say I do. You are a demon, you may as well own up to it."

"You were always so dry, Sebby. I had so hoped that a bit of time in the human wold would loosen you up." David replied, "Clearly nothing an get under that cold exterior that is Sebastian Mi-"

David was cut off by the roaring sound of an engine. A few bodies jumped off of the roof and landed in front of him. Sebastian recognized almost all of them, including a familiar figure in red, which jumped on him immediately.

"Bassy! How are you? How is our" he lowered his voice, "child?"

David's head cocked towards the pair, as well as a few of the reapers, particularly a pair with blande hair and brown and blonde hair respectively. Sebastian pushed Grell off of him and stood up straight to the reapers.

"What are _you_ all doing here?" Ciel asked to the group.

"We were instructed to find out the cause of the mysterious deaths in London," the apparent leader of the group said in a bored voice.

"Oh Eric, at least sound a bit more excited!" Grell exclaimed, "At least we're out of that dreadful office."

The shinigami next to Eric elbowed him in the ribs and nodded towards David. Eric nodded. Ronald, who both Ciel and Sebastian knew, revved up his lawn mower and began advancing on the vampiric man.

"Hold on, I know what your thinking," David said, backing up.

"Right." Eric replied.

"I'm telling the truth! It's my partner, Cohlathusael, he went rogue about a week ago and I've been trying to track him down ever since."

"Why would we believe you?" one of the reapers asked, all the while still advancing.

"Because I will not fight you."

The reapers looked at one another in surprise. A demon that wouldn't fight? Unheard of! They stepped back.

"If you believe me I will help you find him." David said, "I will meet with you in a few hours time; I still have a bit of catching up with Sebby to do."

The reapers looked suspicious, but began to leave under the command of Eric, who looked like he'd rather be doing anything else than dealing with a rogue demon.

Grell stayed, launching himself back onto Sebastian, but without his usual force.

"Have you been taking care of yourself? I have time to come see you later! May I?" he asked the last looking at Ciel, though why he was asking permission, no one knew.

"I suppose."

Grell squealed and hugged Sebastian tighter while the butler gave his brother a long-suffering look.

"So, Sebby, you've managed to get yourself pregnant...very interesting. And here everyone though I was the whore of the family." David remarked, "Well, ta-ta, I must go, but I will definitely be back, perhaps in a few months, when you're..." he made a gesture towards his stomach, to which Sebastian mouth only tightened a bit. With that, David turned on the spot and disappeared.

"Well, he was certainly interesting." Ciel said, "Come Sebastian, we are going home."

Grell detached himself from Sebastian and gave the demon a quick peck on the cheek which Sebastian barely noticed. The reaper skipped off.

**At Grell's shared office:**

"Well, well, Grell. You've surprised us all. None of us actually expected you to get someone pregnant. Ronald, maybe. You, nah." Eric taunted.

"Hey! So, you're going to be a mother, Miss Grell?" Ron asked.

"Yes." Grell gushed, ignoring Eric, "Can't you just see me with a little Sebastian or maybe a little William?!"

"William?!" Eric asked, bursting out laughing.

Even Alan began listeing at that. Grell, naming his child William? Well, he wouldn't put it past the feminine reaper.

"Grell, I cannot believe you went out and buggered a demon." Eric said, still chuckling, "talk about strange partners."

"Hypocrite," Grell shot back, looking from Eric to Alan.

Alan immediately reddened and faced back down to his paperwork. Grell balled up a piece of paper and threw it towards the daintier reaper. Eric deflected it with his scythe and threw a pen at Grell. Soon, everyone in the office had devolved to throwing whatever was within reach at each other. Unfortunately, none of them noticed William walking in.

"Grell Sutcliffe. Gather your paperwork and take it to the empty office down the hall. The rest of you, clean up this mess."

Grell walked carefully out of the room, avoiding the glare's of the others who had to clean up what he'd started. Will followed him to the room and locked the door behind the red reaper.

"You may come out when you've finished your paperwork."

Grell glared daggers at him through the door, but put his head down and began to work.


End file.
